


Blizzard

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Morse Code, Pre-Series, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite walls, a street, and a whole lot of snow separating them, small!Chuck and small!Ned still manage to reach out to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

In the town of Coeur d'Coeurs, the weather tended towards the pleasant. Summers were very green, boasting wildflowers along the sides of country highways and lush front yards. Winters brought with them white Christmases and Hanukkahs, with just enough snow dusting the ground for the occasional snowman and just enough cold to make warm kitchens feel like rewards. And so when, one day in January--when young Ned was nine years, four weeks, three days, and eight hours old--the weather took a turn for the significantly _less_ pleasant, it was something of a shock.

At the time the blizzard occurred, Ned was ensconced in his bedroom, staring at the homework he'd spread out on his floor. A sudden roar of wind brought his mind away from half-focusing on long division. He ran to his window and found that the view outside was a whirl of white, illuminated against the night. All the squinting in the world couldn't bring the world back into focus. He couldn't see the street below, let alone the Charles' house across it, where, he imagined, a girl named Chuck was also abandoning numbers in favour of staring out into the storm.

Struck with a small flash of brilliance, young Ned ran to his door, shut it, and turned off the overhead light. Now shrouded by the darkness that previously only pressed against the house, he carefully made his way back to the window, studiously avoiding trodding upon his arithmetic textbook. As his eyes adjusted to this new way of seeing the world outside his room, he noticed a pinprick of light through the swirling snowflakes, shining intermittently from where Chuck's bedroom would normally be visible.

Dot, dash, dash. Dash, dash, dash. Dot, dash, dash.

_Wow_.

Smiling as he stood in the dark, Ned fumbled around for his own flashslight and began to flick his reply on and off into the night.


End file.
